Malfoy Manor
by jirehmalfoy17
Summary: Harry escapes the hand of Lord Voldemort through the help of his special someone, Meygan. Though, he suffers the consequence. Meygan was now the slave of none other than Draco Malfoy. What would her life be in the Malfoy Manors?


"Go now Harry, please," pleaded Meygan at Harry.

"Are you crazy? I can't leave you here, Meygan," said Harry, as he tried to get Meygan up but she refused.

"Harry, listen to me. You should go, the order would be nothing without you. I still can hold them for a little bit giving you enough time to escape. Harry we can't give up." said Meygan weakly, she suffered several wounds and bruises.

"Mey, please understand, I can't leave you here," explained Harry. "You're badly hurt, that last Cruciatus curse injured you badly."

"Harry for Merlin's sake just GO!" cried Meygan. "Renee is out there, I last saw her fight Blaise in the grounds see if she's still up then warn the order and move somewhere else." She instructed him.

"Promise me I'll see you again," said Harry seriously, Meygan laughed softly, leaning over the wall. Harry pushed strands of hair away from her hair. "Promise me!"

"Harry, don't worry about me," smiled Meygan.

"Then bloody hell promise me!" shouted Harry

"I promise now go."

Just in time Harry was out of sight, 3 hooded figures walked towards her. The one on the right spoke to her.

"Where is Potter?" he asked

"Why should I tell you?" She smirked, just then the other hooded figure on the left pulled her hair roughly she gasped from pain.

"Answer properly"

"You have no control over me," She gasped every word, then she was hit hard on the face.

"That's enough," said the one in the middle strongly. "Give her to me," This man took a firm grasped on her wrist that it felt so numb.

"Don't speak, don't you even dare try."

"Am I suppose to be trembling in fear now?" mocked Meygan

"You have spunk filth," laughed coldly the figure. "Now shush it," The figure dragged her hard she fell on the floor, it bowed before Voldemort she recognized. "Milord."

"Ahh, Draco. What would you be wanting?"

"My lord may I please have this survivor as my slave captive."

"I know your capability Draco, go and have her. Break her, you know what to do."

"Yes Milord," He bowed once again then dragged Meygan once more.

Meygan couldn't believe it, she was in Draco's hands now. She was now in the Malfoy Manors. The huge mansion loomed in front of her. The dark, cold, eerie of the place frightened her. Seeing her expression, Draco smiled with pleasure.

"YOU!" he called the house elf dusting the furniture, seeing Draco it hurriedly bowed next to him in panic and fright. "Take her down, clean her up and give her slave's clothes."

"Yes, master," obeyed the elf, pulling Meygan to the stairs that appeared to be a basement. The elf took her to a dungeon cell after it cleaned her up and gave her her clothes. Her clothes weren't opting to be called clothes really; it was more of a rag than a clothing. It barely covered her body, the shirt only covered her chest, and strips of the shirt were dangling in her abdomen. The skirt was so short and was almost full of holes. Her bed was made of strips of wood; there was very lumpy pillow and a very shabby blanket.

She lay down, staring at the ceiling thinking of Harry and what future awaits her.

Harry sat in front of the fireplace, while Renee nursed his wounds. He was thinking of Meygan's condition now.

"She'll be fine Harry," reassured Renee.

"I left her there, I wonder what kinds of pain she's going through now," said Harry his voice slightly shaking. "Hang on Mey, I promise to get you."

Just before she could fall asleep another elf came to her room.

"Master wishes to see you," said the elf. "You will serve his dinner."

Upon hearing this, she stood up and went to the kitchen. She gulped all the pride she has. She had to keep her promise to Harry. She saw Draco sitting in the very long, expensive-looking maple table.

She, quietly entered, serving his food while the whole time Draco was just looking at her with an evil smile.

"Now, Cloe. This is how this works, every time you see me you will kneel down to the floor and say "Thank you, Master. You're so grateful." Is that clear?" he ordered enjoying ordering her around.

"Never."

"Never?" he asked his temper slightly rising.

"You heard me, no. I will never do that." When she finished her sentence, Draco slapped her hard in the face it bruised. She flinched and was slightly shaking, but her face didn't change.

Draco stood up and pinned her to the wall, holding her by the neck slightly choking her. "That wasn't the right way to answer, slave." He threw her sideways; her head hit the coffee table. She placed her hand over her head it was throbbing terribly; she felt blood in her hands. She moaned softly in pain. "I don't want blood stains in my house. Now clean that wall up.!" he ordered, tossing her a rug then turned to leave her.

Meygan didn't have supper as punishment; she was chained in the dungeons by the arms. She would do anything just to get her hands down it was so numb by now. Before she fell asleep she heard footsteps in the other room beside her then a scream of pain from a girl's voice that sounded familiar. But she fell asleep all of the sudden.

Meygan didn't notice a pair of Gray eyes watching her. Draco was leaning on the wall observing Meygan with mild interest. It was fun for him to have control over her; it brought him happiness to know she was there n the same roof as he is. He left shortly after she fell asleep.

Early the next day, another house elf woke her up and unchained her. It told her what Malfoy assigned her to do for the day, which was; polish the floors, clean up and feed the girl on the other room, clean up the portraits and meet him up again at dinner.

Meygan started to polish the floors when, Draco left the house ignoring her completely as he talked at someone on is mobile phone. +I didn't know Malfoy has a cellphone.+ she thought to herself.

Just before noon, she went inside the other room beside hers where she heard the scream last night. The sight that greeted her mortified her, it was Hermione. She was drench in blood and sweat, and half naked.

"Hermione," she said running towards her friend, when Hermione saw Meygan she hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mey," she cried.

"It's okay, I'm here," smiled Meygan as her own tears started to build up.

After cleaning Hermione, Hermione told her what happened. Their plan was screwed up because of a betrayal. Ron betrayed them, because of his girlfriend Pansy. Hermione was caught last night by Blaise and he took her here and raped her.

"What about you Mey? What happened to you?" asked Hermione. "You look so pale, you have a bruise on your cheek and what happened to your head?"

"Malfoy ofcourse."

"Master wishes to see his slave," said another elf.

"Who? There's two of us," asked Hermione.

"Master Draco only claims Meygan his slave, not you."

"I'll be back Herm."

Draco was once again sitting on the dining table only this time, his friends was also there. About five of them, Meygan's heartbeat began to speed up.

"Ah, here she is, my slave," announced Draco proudly, he grabbed her fast and firm.

"You have a precious gem there, Draco," complimented Blaise

" Yeah I have, haven't I?" laughed Draco coldly. "Excuse us for a momeny gents."

Draco pulled her in an empty dark room. He threw her hard on the stoned floor. "Now, you will do what I told you last night. Kneel down and greet me properly."

"Never, Malfoy."

"And its Master Draco, you filthy slave," he slapped her hard once again. "Do it!"

"Never," she spitted at his face.

That did it, Draco's temper really rose. She pinned Meygan once more in the wall, choking her. Her chest was slowly giving her pain she had never experienced before. Just as she was losing consciousness Draco let go. She fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Now," smiled Draco coldly, kneeling beside her grabbed her face. "Lets do it right."

"I will never do it."

"_Crucio!"_ bellowed Draco, Meygan was twitching in the floor in pain but only letting out moans. "Scream bitch!"

Draco tried the Cruciatus curse on Meygan for 5 minutes but didn't succeeded in making her scream in pain. After his fifth attempt, he left the room and came back shortly with Hermione and Blaise. "Now, you'll obey me." Smirked Draco.

"_Crucio!"_ shouted both Draco and Blaise. And in Draco's contentment, Meygan really screamed as she watched her friend cry in pain.

"Stop it, Draco!" Meygan cried

Upon hearing Meygan called her by first name, Draco stopped and uttered Blaise to take Hermione with him and leave.

"Please don't hurt, Hermione," cried Meygan. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

"That's more like it," said Draco hiding his happiness in his tone. He wiped Meygan's tears by his thumb.

The following days were better for Meygan, Draco was always away from work, making Hermione and her life better. But one night…

Meygan woke up in an unfamiliar room. She woke up in a very soft bed and was under a very warm comforter. When she sat up the bed, she saw Draco leaning at his desk just looking at her.

"You're awake.."

"What do you want?" asked Meygan fearfully.

"You'll see," laughed Draco seeing the fear in Meygan's eyes. He walked towards Meygan and sat beside her facing her. He cupped her face softly and ever so gently. "You're mine," he whispered."

Meygan tried to fight off Draco, but before she could do anything he was already on top of her. He was trying to push her legs apart, and she was struggling hard to keep them close. But Draco was far too stronger for her. He entered the very insides of Meygan's soul.

After that night, Draco slept with Meygan every single night. Sometimes just falling asleep beside her or sometimes playing with her. And as each night passed, Meygan got used to Draco and was soon forgetting Harry. Draco wasn't that bad as long as you obey what he wanted, which was; she serving him.

One morning when Draco woke up, he kissed Meygan and was surprised that Meygan didn't fight. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"You didn't fight me off, now tell me what the bloody hell is wrong."

"I told you, nothing," she continued to lie +so he does notice change.+ "I'm tired, that's all."

"You have better think of a better lie than that, Cloe," He said, getting out of bed and pulled a small bottle on his drawer. "Do you know what this is? One drop of this will make you answer all my questions. Now tell me or I'll have this in your mouth."

"I will never tell you," Draco choked her again, she was gasping for breath when Draco poured the potions in her mouth and she had no choice but to swallow it.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" ordered Draco

"I'm pregnant," blurted Meygan out before she could do anything.

"What! You're joking."

"I'm not."

"Why did you do that to me!"

"I did this to you! Its you who did this to me," cried Meygan.

"You have to be punished for this," said Draco getting angry. "Cru-"

"No! Please not the cruciatus curse," she pleaded, begging on her knees crying at Draco's feet.

Draco lost is composure at the sight of Meygan, begging at him."Kill that child you're bearing."

"I won't kill an innocent child," protested Meygan.

"If you won't then I would," said Draco making his mind up. "Wait here." He left.

Meygan panicked, her conscience wouldn't let her lose her child. "No, not my baby," she said to herself. "I'll die with my baby," she found a blade on Draco's desk and didn't hesitate to slash her wrist.

After a couple of minutes, Draco returned with a potion in his hand was shocked to see an unconscious Meygan lying on the floor beside a puddle of blood. "Bitch."

Meygan woke up, early next day. She bolted straight up when she saw Draco sitting on a chair beside her bed. She's still at his room and her wrist was covered in bandages. She touched her stomach suddenly.

"There's nothing to worry, it's still there," smirked Draco. "I can't believe you'll kill yourself because of that child."

"I won't kill an innocent child," said Meygan bitterly.

"You must hate that kid in you?" laughed Draco. "After all, it's mine."

"Well, I won't kill it even if I hate your guts."

After 9 months, Meygan delivered Draco's child. Meygan was bed ridden after her pregnancy, she almost died giving birth to the baby.

Draco deep down loved having the baby. It looked like him, except for his eyes, the baby had Meygan's blue eyes.

"What would you name it?" asked Draco as he placed the baby beside Meygan.

"Thomas Drake," she whispered weakly.

"I'll give it to Granger for nursing, you possibly can't take care of him you're too weak."

"Fine."

After a few weeks of recovery, Meygan woke up with Draco who was watching her sleep.

"We have to talk," said Draco seriously

"What about? My next slave torture?" smirked Meygan. "Go on, I'm not pregnant anymore."

"Can you shut up even for a bit while.!" shouted Draco. "You can go," he stood up and looked out at the window.

"What are you saying?" asked Meygan confused.

"Bearing my child must've been enough torture for you," he turned and smiled coldly. "Bearing the child of someone you really hate and despise. You can go, I'm setting you free."

"Draco," she said softly, getting out of bed slowly she was still weak.

"Go, just go," he shouted and turned his back on her again. "Shut the door behind you and leave me alone, you can go back to Potter." Draco was hiding his tears, he refused to believe and listen to his heart that he loved Meygan. Just when he thought Meygan left already, he was surprised when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"_Lost in the darkness, _

_silence surrounds you._

_Once there was morning_

_Now endless night._

_If I could reach you,_

_I'd guide you and teach you_

_To walk from the darkness_

_Back into the light_

_Deep in your silence_

_Please try to hear me_

_I'll keep you near me_

_Till night passes by_

_I will find the answer_

_I'll never desert you_

_I promise you this_

_Till the day that I die."_

Draco thrust this letter back in his desk, just as when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Dad, you alright?"

"Yes Drake I'm fine," smiled Draco weakly, there was his 17 year old son.

"You ready?" Drake asked excitedly. "Come on Dad, I can't wait to tell Mom."

Draco and Drake walked beyond the Malfoy fields, Drake was holding a bouquet of flowers for his Mom.

"Dad, I wish Mom could see me in graduation today," sighed Drake as he placed the flowers in his Mom's tombstone.

"She will be, she's watching you in heaven," smiled Draco. "She's watching both of us, and she'll never leave us."

A year later…

"Draco!."

"Hermione, lovely to see you," greeted Draco in their batch reunion in Hogwarts.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco extended a hand and Harry shook it firmly.

"I'll leave you two alone," smiled Hermione nervously.

"So, I heard. Your son is going out with my daughter?" asked Harry.

"So you have heard, he told me."

"IF that boy of yours-"

"Potter, Meygan raised him." said Draco painfully as he remembered his wife.

"Meygan," repeated Harry silently. "She kept her promise, though she went back to you"

"She pulled me out from the dark side," smiled Draco. "Even if it costed her her life."

"I know she's happy with her decision Malfoy," Harry patted him at the shoulders. "She's watching over us."

"Yeah, she is," smiled Draco. "Now, I want to see those children of ours."

"They might be in trouble," laughed Harry.

What happens when a rose in between a war of a lion and a serpent? She stirs both of their pride and unites them.


End file.
